LAROOS DISASTERED!
by jasonmerc
Summary: the beggining of the story was good but by the mid end i juts rushed it to get it out there. probably a sequel make maybe?


LAROOS DISASTERD!

BY JASON MERECEDE

"In, five, hunred, yards, turn bleft,." Garmin said. Tomarse have arrive at the larouse city because he traveled there. Tomarse was on a raft because he wanted to go untetected by the gubmint. he had his one Pokemon with him it was a alakazam he cought and he named it arby because he ate there. "Daaaaayum the 1337 4 twas tough so Im glad vacation now." He spoke to arby who was playing with Jason merecedes mptorola photon 4g trying to bootlosder unlock it. Tomarse crashed into the sand kiling a wurmple in the pprogress! He and arbu stepped into it and said "cacaion here I come"

**I jave be the very wourst**

**Like everybody qwas**

**Blah blah ploxyonm**

Chapter 1: welcome to the city now go meet people

Tomarse walked but staid amongst the shadows to he couldn't see him so dark. He kept his hoodie over his head and arby used invisible to do just that. Tomarse went to the upstairs outside and saw arrows moving. He went on it and feel down. "Slippery sidewalk!" He screamed and ran off the side and pummited into a Busch. Tomarse got up and saw aa block flying to him and he hided in the bush and arby used tackle on the man to get a hamdurger. The block said "welcome" in a girly little bij voice and Tomarse said "deamit" like the dad does on happy wheels. Tomsarse got his mossberg 500 out of his backback full of armaments and unregistered mgs because in ploxion world there are no regulation. "Smial" the voice and got a camera out of it's head and tomarse put a paper circle on the lens. "Error," and the block blew up and spat a passport at tomarse. "Don't trust this here" and he gave arby a Uzi smg. Tomarse put his 500 away and got out the more concealable 93r. Tomgot own the slippery sidewalk and slipped to the beach. On the way he met a deutschbag named rafe oor something. "Hey wanna see my pokeml" rage said. He sent out a bkaziken. Tomarse didn't care and safty checked his 93r. " i could beat yor alakazang in a battled becaude I'm strooooong." Rafe said to tomaese. "Wait wtf how does hthat make sense you're not strong you're not doing anything your Pokemon is strong because its the one getting its as beatened you just stand off into safety and nag it." Tomarse retarted back at HIM. "That's it I've had enough of yoyr riffraff" rafe said. Tomarse cocked his 93raffica and said dont you even think about it "Blazigen use fire flame" and the pokenon charged at Tomarse. "I warned you" tonarse said." BBBAM said the 93r. The bkazilen feel down because it was right knee was no longer functionally and it blooded. It shouted in pain and rafe retorned it. Tomarse turned his aiming at rafe and said "1... 2..." but rrafe ran away. Tomarse got to the bbeach and then he knocked over by a sk8b0rd. "Surry man" man said. Tomarse said "no biggie it happens" cause tomarse understood cause he sk7b0rds too or at least he think hes can. "I'm Jordan" "I'm tomarse" "that's arby". "Hey Jordan" tomarse said. "What" "your shirt" "waddaboudit" "you speeled nerf wrong" and then they went to get lunch.

Chapter 2: tower

Jordan took a bite from out of his hamdurger and tomarse got a sallad. "Lets go to the batle tower" Jordan said oso they went on there way. Jordnan st8b0rded and grinded a bench and tomatse sk8ted to but he just went fast and his b0rd fell into the fountan. They went in and watched ash ketum murder a squirrel. Ash's picachu was weak and ash picked it up and said "don't give up on my now" and cry fell from his eyes. "HA GHAAAAIIII" tomarse yelled. But it was rafe's squirrel. Rafe saw Tomarse and said "hey you get down here ash is dead lets bettal". So tomarse got ready. "Hey arby get down here" but arby didn't want to so tomarse punched him in the gut and dragged him Down. "Arby use hiddenpowet" and arby shot his powers and hit the squirrel and died it. "Thats it I've had it with you that does it I'm done that's the last straw doodoohead" rafe said and said " go blaxien" and it got out and rored with a bandaid in its knee. flew up and dived down and hit arby and nocked the wind out of it. Tomarse said "no" and went into the battlefield itself. "Arby gtfo i got this" and Tomarse cracked his laughed at tomarse and sarcastically walked up and swung a punch. Tomarse grabed the fist. Tomarse kneed it in the gut and kicked the balls in. Grabbed its beak and punched it like 5 times or something. Tomarse shoved it to the ground and kicked its face twiced. "Ready for more" tomarse yelled but blazukn wasn't. Tomarse one the battle and got a trofy. It was late so tomarse got a hoetel and slept on it.

Chapter 3: transitioning to the rising action

Tomarse wokeing up tomorrow and it was sunny. Tomarse raided the continental breakfast and got ready anand arby still couldn't unlock the botloader of the photon. Tomarse got a call from Jordan and here it is

Hey tomarse

Hey jordon

Hey check out the big building see it

Yeah i do

Come in to the top floor there's free ice cream

Holy guacamole on my way

Hurry because there's not a lot left

But Is there some RIGHT

Haha no there's not your funny

Thx

K

Cya

Bye

Tomarse saw a bus. He got on. A block was driving it. "Please tenter your passport" block said. Tomarse put it in the blocks mouth and it spit it out and hit arby in the eye "ow wtf was that for" arby said. "WHO YOU CAN TALK" tomsaer said. "I mean alakazan" arby said. "That's better" tomarse said. The block said "face does not match please try again" and tomarse put it in again. The passport shot and hit army in the eye again and the block said "dammit the face still doesn't match" tomarse was gonna put it in again but arby grabbed the passport and stole it. Arby signaled to tomarse that he had an idea. They went outside. The bus said "nonstop straight to the tall building". Arby got a sk8b0rd and tied a rope to the bus. Tomarse smiled and then he got on. He was going like 80mph and he was happy to fun. At the bottom of the tower rafe was there. "I'm assume your here for the ice cream huh Tom ARSE" rafe said. "Its not Tom arse its tomarse. And yeah you ain't getting jt because i am". Tomarse tanned into the door and knocked over spme suitcases and got in a elevator. He smashed the button that said "45" and went up. Tomarse exited the elevator and rafe was there just finishing up his eyes cream. "To late" rafe said. "WHAT THE BUTT HOW DO YOU GOT HERE!?" tomarse yelled. "My Pokemon" rafe said. Siddenly a Pokemon came out from behind something. It was rafes blaxiken! "He can jump really high just check your pokedrx" rafe said. Tomarse got his galaxy note 3 out with crapwiz and opened the pogidex app. Pointed it and it said "Blazijen the blaze Pokemon. This can jump really high and is a lil bij too lel". Then the app forced closed. The tv sstarted to fuzz. Everyone got out of the building cause it sparkled.

Chapter 4: so it beggins

There was a force feld around Larousse and a Pokemon that was twisty went on the building. Like everyone was looking at it. Tomaese tried to pokedrx it but the camera was to crap to get it. Tomarse hhad an kdea. "Arby gimme those bonoculers" and tomarse put the lens in front of the camera. "Deoxys the DNA polomeen. It is twisty and you should kill it cause its evil". Then deoxys made aa MURRRG sound and duplicated. There were like 100 of tjem that flew at the people and grabed them! Tomarse began to run away. He got behind cover. 'Arbh gimme that damn Uzi. Here's a ruger gp100." So they traded. Rafe was there too. "Piss off noob" tomarse said. "Fine ill just use my Pokemon to fight isn't that right blaziken." But baziken was already captured and shooting fire as it flew away. Tomarse said "we need shelter." They ran to a building with slidey doors. They didn't open. Tomarse kicked them in. "We should be ggood here for now. GRAAAAAAAERRRG! "WHAT THE TURDS WAS THAT" rafe said. It was raquaza hitting the force field growling over and over like it was mental issues or something. Tomarse called home base.

HELLO THIS IS TOMAESE SEND A BOAT AYSAP

KK

tomarse hung up. "The boat wwill be 24 hours." They look worried. "Guess we ggotta survive" rafe said. "No crap Sherlock" tomarse said.

Chapter 4: start to survivinged.

_24:00:00 UNTIL RESCUE ARRIVES_

"We need foods" tomarse said. "I need a gun" rafe remorked. "I cant trust you gtfo" Tomarse said back. "Dude I'm sorry. But this is necessarily for out surviving. I can help." Rafe argumented. "Fine ill start you off slow don't want to break your nose with recoil" tomarse gaved rafe a bretta u22 neos. arby loses his gp100. Tomarse reloaded and cocked his uzi like the beta animation in left 4 dead 1 he does it like that cause thats the coolest way to do it in the world. They exited the building and went to get food. Suddenly a deoxys tried to grabe tomarse but arby shot it off. They saw a vending machine. Tomarse shot iit a bunch of times and carried as many foods back as he can. They sat down to eat. "I need to get my Pokemon backj" rafe said. "He can help us so much." Romarse thought about it. "I guess you're right. Lets go." So they ran down to a building they saw that the deoxi were dropping everyone. They shot some deoxises and lowered this elevator thing. They said "errybody out" and errybody out. Then rafes Pokemon came and hhe said "help us" to it. "Not if tomarse is hhere" "WTF YOU CAN SPEAK TO?" "no i can't" "o ok" so they went back to the base. Inside they discussed. "We have waaaay more than we need. Lets go rescue people and bring them with us. Rafe i have an idea. Hook up my laptop to the camera and let us know when you see things we can rescue." So rafe got tomarses lenovo and got into the camera. "Ill go out lemme just save the game first" tomarse said.

Chapter 5: it started out good

_22:50:00 UNTIL RASCUE ARRIVES_

Tomarse set out on his journey. He got a call on his note 3. "Tomarse there's some people near the greenhouse. They seem worried. Probably turists." Tomarse went to the greenhouse area on the sslippery sidewalk. Deoxys many attacked hhim but he shot them and kicked them. He got a block thing that shut down and he hit them with it then shot them. He arrived at rhe greenhouse. "Oh no another looney" the lady said and went to hhit Tomarse with a vegetable. Tomarse dodged in the nickel of time and hit her twice. She siad "owowow stop fine ill follow you" and her husband came too. Tomarse gave the pipe to husband and picked up a scythe."do you have with you?" Tomarse asked. "No they took it away dunno where it is" they went back to the home base. Tomarse came up to a deoxys. He put the scythe around its head, and put his foot on its stomach. He pushed as hard as hehe could and pulled as hard as he could scythe and its head came off. The others were being stupid and instead of avoiding them if possible they engaged every single one of them as they went by. "Come on" tomarse yelled and shot some deoxys. They got to the dolr and went in. "Thanks for saving us." They said and went to sleep. Arby sleeping too. "ARBY GET THE HELL UP" tomarse yelled at the top of his lungs and arby jolted awake. "Arby i need you with me to todo this. We gotta save peeps and ploceon and bring them to safely. Arby said "fiiiineee illll heeeerllllppp" tomarse said "WHY DO YOU TALKING".

Chapter 6: is this a good thing to do?

_22:00:01 UNTIL RESCUE ARRIVES_

Tomarse went out to continue practicing killeng the deoxys clones to practice on them. Got a call " tomtomtomtomtom there's a pack of oddish and a person near the red building go get them dood." Tomrsr and arby went there. Half way thrrr another call was. "Tomarse there's two machamp and some Guy doing pushups on the moving sidewalk" Tomarse continued to the oddis cause he didn't want to mees with them. A person maybe 18 years old was there surrounded by them and was a fraid. "Wait don't come any closer" the person yeled. "Y" tomarse asked. "They are angry at us for some reason" and the person got hit with a stun spore they feel down. "Oh crap." Tomarse said "arby use hiddebpower.' And swoosh the offish died. tommish picked up the stun person and took her to tge base. But he heard something. "Oddish" and arby was poisoned. "Tschitt" tomarse said. Arby needs medisine. They staggered back avoiding tge move sidewalk. "We need medicone for you guys. I guts i have to get some." He went outside to get some. Ribgringring "tomarse there's a phokemart around the corner from here you should go there." So tomarse went there. There was 2 people in there. "Hey. You know in gathering people to rescue so you guys can come along." Tomarse said as he got some potins and fullrestores. "...sure... well cone along..." one of them said. "Brb" and they ran in the back of the store. Tomarse heard the Whispering. Then a yelp and quiet. One of the guys rab out oof the store. "?" Tomarse thought. Juts as he got his Uzi ready, a door opened. A late 30s man emerged. He had an aa12 and a blastoid. Blastois was holding the body of the person. It let the body drop and kicked it over to ttomarse. Tomarse had his mouth open and was kinda scares. He was surprise tthat anyone else in the Pokemon world had the mental capacity to kill someone. Im actually kinda durprise as well. The man was irate. He was breathing heavy. tomarse took a few steps back. "Oh. Your trying to rob my STORE, arendi you." The man adked. "W we just need a mekdkit ca cause someone is sick." Tomarse said. "No! You, were trying to Rob, my Stor!" The man said slowly. "NOT ON MY WATCH!" the man yelled. "Where have i seen this bfore" tomarse thought and saw the blastois loaf his cannon. The man sstepped towards tomarse and the man tilted his head sodeways. "NOBODDY VANDALIZES ON MY WATCH!" "THIS! IS MY! STOOOOOO00000000000000000000000000000000000O0O0OOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!i!" The man yelled as his head shook uncontrolably. Tomarse pissed hos pants." Tomarse ran bbehind a shelf as he heard BOOSH BOOSH BOOSH from the gun. "BLASTOISR USE WATER CANNON" Blastiose came over and shot his water gun and iit hitted tomarse. He blasted back on the wall. Tomarse shot the blastoise BABABABABBABABABABABABABB but it did the bladtpis used his shell to block. Tomarse tried shot again but the turtle didn't get hurt. The turtle shot at tomarse but he doged it. "How amam i gonna kill this Guy" he thoyght. Then tomarse heard it again "BLAM BLAM BLAM" "MY ST0000000000R!"!" Tomarse had an idea. Bu it was risky. He slides run out to get some shoe spray and got behind a shelf again. He said "hey bladtpis" and the turtle looked at him. Tomarse shot the shoe spray in its eyes and it feel down painful and crying and screaming and it hurt cause thats lot of chemicals in that stuff. "BLAM BLAM BLAM MY STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRR!" And he charged at tomarse. Tomarse shot him a lot in the gut and the Guy wobbled and feel Dow. " M m m my s s stor." And the Guy died. The blastois was about to get up with red and yellow eyes but tomarse took the aa12 and put it in his mouth. "Closing time". Tomarse said and shot it in his Brian's feel everywhere. Tomarse went outside and the man was gon. He returned base as soon as possible. "Here" he tgrew medisines at them and they bettered. "Thx m9" woman said. "Ala" arby said. Tomarse ate some food.

Chapter 7: messed with the wrong Guy sorta

_20:54:32 UNTIK RESCUE ARRIVES_

Tomarse waited for call but the call didn't. So he went over to the sidewalk. "Hey what are you do here" tomarse asled. "Training i Can't have these things killling us i mean me" tomarse took a bite from his hamdurger. "Hey!" Man yelled. He ran over and took the hamdurger and threw it away. "Wtf dude'' tomarse said aand kicked him back. The machamps came forward agresively. One swingged at tomarse and he roled to avoid it. "No one kicks the great Ricky" Ricky said. Tomarse looked at them. "Eff this" and ran away. "Hey where's arby" he called rafe. "Oh he went somewhere i saw him" "screw that's" tomarse said.

Chapter 8: geting more people?

_20:50:76 UNTIL RESCUE ARRIVES_

Call "yeah wassap" "tomarse's there's an old lady near the bank. Her ploxyonm is under some pipes and shshe's freaking out lke a lil bij lel" Tomarse saw a group of deoxys on his way. "That's a lot i can't get around that" he thinked. There was some dynamite in a bag over there so tomarse got it. "I know" he imagined! He taped it to his shoos and dynamite jumped over them. The bank was there. Some noons ran out with p0k3 munny and they looked at tomarse and engaged in fighting. Tomarse sprayed then with lead and want to the old lady. "hello you wipersnapper can you get my mightyend out from this pipe here" tomarse said "yeeaa" ina half asleep way and picked the pipe offbthe dog but it topk a lot of working. "Its legs are damaged see" tomarse said "follow me" and picked up the dog. He carried it back to the base. He came to the groupbof ddeoxys again. He killed them all with the dog and the old lady pushed one. After the loading screen he came toto the sidewalk area that moved you know that one. The machamps saw them and one jumped down at tomarse and friends. The machamp charged the old lady and knocked her down so hard? Tomarse said "cumon less go" and the old lady followed again. Then the machamp picked her up and smashed her inti the grund and killed her a lot. Tomarse kept running back tobthe bade and made it there. The dog lay down and the lady from before came over. "Hey I'm Lucy and I'm a vet i got this" "0k". Tomarse ate some food and went back out.

Chapter 9: the machamps

_19:56:40 UNTIL RESCUE ARRIVES_

"That's it I'm kicking ur as" tomarse said. "Machamp use tackle" and the machamps came afte rhim. He Doges the tackle. He shot at him BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB but it didn't do anything. The deoxus came and they machamps killed them rreally quickly. "this is going to sucks" tomarse thouht. so he tried to shoot the treainer but the machangs grabed the bullets and threw them away "sxchitt". "fug this im out". ringiringringring. "tomarse theres someone go get him" "kk" so he got him back. "tomars we ned fodd"

Chpter 10: fodd

19:07:99 UNTIL RESCURE ARRIVES

tomarse seeked fodd and got attacked sometimes. the deoxy were taking all the fodd machines and dumping them into idk where youll have to see. tomarse hid behind a trash can because a raichu was there and it looked angry. tomarse accidentally put his hand where the senser was. "THAUNK YOU FOR DISPOSE YOUR TRASH" the can said and the raich ulooked and shocked the thunderbbolt on it. tomarse decided to go and fite them but he got sapped! he feel down and tomarse closed his eyes. TOMARSE PERSPECICTVE HE WAS KOD.

Chapter 11: theyre aint no rest for the wicked

idk lel UNTIL REDCUE ARRIVED

tomarse woke up into a bilding with dark and creepy. he heard something of in the distince. it was crappy quality and tomarse was like "ew he needs to flash " he got closer but he couldnt see a lot and hit a wall. "owie". the sound got closer it was music. "look at yourself. look at yurself. yahy AAAAAAAAAAAAA" it waqs klyle. he was singing the words on his scooter with a chainsaws on it. "who cares what games we chose little to win a but nothin to loose. turner by the cockeyed world and too. throw yeah by the one side's the leastoo can doo. beat nicks and bolaticks nun thing is new." "a yardstick for lunatics. one pont of fiew" tomarse chimmed in. the music sctopped and klyle looked at him and madded. "a ya'll stick balloon-a-tricks, one pointer view" klyle sarcatic said. "nah u got it rong" tomarse said. "weel then maybe ill have to KIL YOU TO PROOF MY POINT". klyle shouted and scootered to tomarse with his chainsaws blazing like it was april 20th. tomarse ranned backwards and realized he had no fight to weaponed him! so he punched the wheel and it tipped over and klyle feel off. "i am not that easy of a boss fight!" and klyle took out his beated up full auto post sample sks and jihad'd all over the place. then tomarse hided behind a wall. he tapped with it his hands and prayed to [GENERIC RELIGIOUS FIGURE SO I AM NOT BE SUED] THAT HE WOULDNT DIED. klyle jihad'd up to tomarse and said "i am gonna KEEEL you." "y" tomarse said. "idfk" knlyle replunded. klyle reloaded his sks and looked down to reload it. he griped the magazine and pushed the bottom up to the bottom and clickclacked it but TOMARSE WAS NOT THERE. "theyre aint no rest for the wicked." klyle said because he wanted the chapter title to make sensed and SHOOTING HIMSELF!

Chapter 12: secret room wtf

i still dk lel UNTIL RESCUE ARRIVES MAYBE HE MISSED IT BY NOW I MEAN JEEZ ITS BEN A WHILE FIND OUT MORE

tomarse got flipped around and landed on a floor. "whos there" a voice said? "its me" tomarse said "oh ok". someone came out of the shadows because of uspense and it was someone tomarse knewed from like 2010. the voice had a double barrel short barrel 16 gaugue with some blades for stabbing the close quarterly. "oh i know you you are froma movie" tomarse said. "yes" the voice said and walked out from the shadows again. it was SINTEL from the movie SINTEL. tomarse said "how do we leave" and sintel said "this way a secret exit dont let the deocys see or else they will seal it with brick." tomarse got out and got his watch he found in a trash can. "OMG LOOK AT THIS MY WACH" but sintel was gone. "what the hell was that about" he looked around. "it was probably a figment of my inagination to keep me from going crazy. either that or i had too many of those hippie's brownys. but wait. if she was imagination, how did i know where the emergency exist was? have i… ben here before?" tomarse thinked. he said screw it and kept going taking abother bite of his browny. "OH MY GOD" tomarse said and almost choked on a leaf in his brownyn.

Chapter 13: the reason for OMG

ONLY 00:01:01 TILL RASCUE ARRIVES SWEET HOLY MOLY

"QWE HAVE A OUR TO GO" "till what" "till rescue arives and takes us to safely" "o". tomarse had a idea. he got all the people stuck in the bilding out from the bilding thru the secret exit but one guy was fat so he got stuck but the pulled him out. tomarse went thru the sewer with everyone and a deoxys. "OMG A DEOX" and tomarse hit it kill. tomarse got a call on his wach because it was a moto smartwach. "TOMARSE RASCUE IS HERE" "EVERYONE FOOLOW ME" so they ran to the boat because the aothor ran out of ideas to continue the story. everyone on the boat, sept tomarse. he was running around looking for tings and killing deoxyss with a registered m16a1 he left on the boat for emergency. "wow some vacation this truned out to be" then he got punched.

CHAPTER14: the aothor ran out of ideas

00:00:23 TILL RASCUE LEAVES HIM CAUSE THEYRE A BUNCH OF A HOLES

"what are you do here" the machamp man asked. "killing YOU tomarse said" and noskoped him and the machams got angry. siddenly everything the bridge fell apart. the machamps feel down because tomarse pushed a bridge fall button. time slowed down alovasuden. a green snake came out of the sky. shattering was herd. the invisishield was borked. the snake came at tomarse. it was RAYQWEZA! tomarse boss fight engaged. he shot the rayqweza but it hit him and he charged his hiperbeam and shot it at tomarse but it hit his shoe and his foot hurted a lot. rayqweza used slash and just as tomarse was about to disentigrate, a BWOOSH and rayqweza turned. KEVONG WAS THERE WITH HIS MOSIN NAGANT 91/30 PU SNIPER EDIT0N WITH SCOPE AND XTENDED MAGAZINE 10 ROUNDS OBREZ PISTOL SORT OF.! "hey big doodoo head BWOOSH" and headshot thru rayqwezas head and he KOd. kevong said "hey tomarse wtf is the deoxys doing here anyway" "idk look it up" kevong took out his phone and said "CORDING TO THE DEEP WEB DEOXYS IS LOOK FOR ITS BABY." "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH WTF!" tmoarse said modestly. deoxys clones came around them and they killed the deoxys clones and kevong dsaid "I KNOW WHY THEY ARE TRY TO KILL YOU" "why i must know kevong" "BECAUSE YOU HAVE THE BABY IN YOUR BACK POCKET THE WHOLE TIME"

what

Chapter 14: get the baby to deoxys

the baby made noises because it was just a shiny thing. deoxys was on top of the tallest bilding making clones out of air. "we need to get up there" tomarse said. "i can help with that" rafe said. "RAFE WHAT ARE YOU DO HERE THE BOAT" tomarse asked. "i figured you would need asistence so i hided behind you. i can get to the tower up quickly. then suddenly blazkien came out from a corner and nodded and tomarse reloaded his m16a1 that was stamped with both colt and armalite markings so it was valuable. "now use jump" and it did and they flwqew up to the top and tomarse said "thx" and it said "ur wellcom m9" tomarse said "WHY DO THEY TALK" and he saw deoxys over there. deoxys turned and angried at them meanwhile tomarse walked to deoxys over there. deoxys was kinda floating off the edge a bit. "here u go" and tomarse gave deoxys the shiny and kevong asked "why did you take it in the first place" "i didnt take it it was just there who put it there"

"i did" arby said.

QHAT IS GOING ON

"polt twist" kevong said. then suddenly rafes ploxyonm went to arby and said "we were teaming up to start the pokelmon revolution" arby said the following: "you see we wanted deoxys a powerful poklenon to hate humens because it is powerful and it will help us then kill all humens because we hate u bosing us around all the time" tomasre said "you sonnova bitch" and ran to tackled arby. arby doged and tomarse stoped. "i will use my mind control to mind control you next!" he used sykik. But it failed! "haha this duck dinisty hat has tinfoil in it" tomarse punched arby and he was hanging on by a ledge. blaxien came up and said "ull died 2 lel" and grabed tomarse by the slipknot shirt. kevong said "no u dont" and aimedhis \obrez sniper moist nugget at it. "no U dont" and rafe took tomarses gun that he droped on the roof and aimed it at him. "lol i lied" and shot blazikne until it feel off in a bloody mess everywhere because video game creepypasta. tomarse gained his ego back and looked at arby who was holding something. "dont do it" arby said holding jason merecedes photon 4g. tomarse said "why not should i kill you"? asked tomarse. arby turned the photon 4g on. it said MOTOROLA DUAL CORE something something. arby moved his finger. it revealed "BOOTLOADER UNLOCKED" under the boot logo. tomarse didnt give a flying fart and pushed arby off anyway. "that was the only 2.3.5 bootloader unlocked photon dude" kevong said. "wait what i thoght it was 2.3.4 crap. deoxys was standing there still didnt move. tomarse walked to it and said "here." held out his hand and deoxys reached his tentacles to get it the baby. tomarse looked down and got scared and… dropped the baby… it feel down. "tschitt" tomarse said. deoxys was looking at him with absolute disbeleef. deoxys was about to attack but then SOMETHING ELSE HAPPENDE CAUSE TOMARSE CANT DIE HES THE MAIN CHARACTER! a skateboard flew at deoxys and knocked him down. jordon came out from somewhere and said "nice try". jordan continues on "tomarse kevong rafe you must go this is my battle." "how is it your battle" rafe asked. "i have a bone to pick with deoxys. i was about to land a 1080 and he appeared in front of me and i hit him and feel down and then he disappeared again. ill never forgive deocxy for that. tomarse said "no the boat is leave you must COME WITH US TO GO OR YOU WILL STAY FOREVER" "GO!" jordon said. "your brave" tomarse said and they went to the boat.

Chapter 15: on the boat

00:00:01 SINCE THE BOAT LEFT

everyone was inside and some were in the outdoor pool cause it was a medium sized cruise ship. tomarse was at the door of the admirals door and said "WHY DIDNT YOU WAIT FOR JORDON LIKE I SAD YOU ARE THE BIGGESY A HOLE EVER." "I know" a voice said. admiral a hole came out of the door and b17ch sl4pp3d tomarse. kevong was looking at the tv in his room. tomarse went to the back of the boat. the tallest bilding was kinda far away but still sorta close to the shore. "must be all the people waying the ship down. i hope that deoxys at least got hurt by jordon. i hate to say this but jordon doesnt stand a chance." tomarse reluctantly went back behind the pool. SPLASH.

Chapter 16: look who showed up

00:00:02 SINCE BOAT LEFT

tomarse looked back at the pool. a figure emerging. "what in the" tomarse thought. tomarse went to wipe his glasses off water so he could see. when he put them back on he sa somthing incredibly. "JORDON" tomarse said and went to jordon who was there. "how did you make it ON HERE D00D" jordon pointed to one of those slopes on the bilding. "I sk8ed off that on here. deoxys woke back up. figured i would die either way so i may was


End file.
